Bare the Pain My Sweetheart
by Sam1213
Summary: Lee is an average high school student; popular, good grades and a loving family. However, what happens when a red headed vampire decides to meddle in his life and change everything? Rated M for future chapters. Reviews?
1. I Am Lee

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: I Am Lee<span>_

He laughed as his friend Naruto splattered the blue paint all over his picture. Naruto's whole picture was just a bunch of splatters. Lee looked back at his own seeing a very detailed apple that he's worked on for weeks now. He did his 'good guy' pose and pulled off his robe, throwing it into the cleaning bin. He walked to the sink with Naruto to clean off their hands and clean up the paints.

Lee Rock was a high school student, beginning his freshmen year. He took an art class as his elective, as did his friend, Naruto Uzumaki. They had no choice but to pick an elective; it was either art or music, and neither could sing. Lee had all A's in school and many friends. His teachers loved him and there wasn't a person that didn't know his name. Even though his looks of a bowl-cut hair, bushy eyebrows and wearing green sweats when he could, people still liked him. Right now he was wearing a pair of dark green shorts just above his knees and a white tank top that defined his upper body.

Naruto looked at the clock, "Oh wow, it's already 7, I gotta get home!" he smiled as he grabbed his orange jacket, while trying to finish helping Lee put the paints away.

"Do not worry Naruto, I can finish cleaning. You may head on home," Lee smiled brightly. He didn't mind cleaning up and he knew Naruto's mother wouldn't be happy if he got home any later than 8pm. Naruto has been arguing with his parents for a year to change his curfew, but he hasn't won yet.

"Thanks Lee! I'll cya next week!" he grinned and ran out the door to leave the building. Lee chuckled. School actually started next week, the artwork him and Naruto had been working on was their summer project. Their new art teacher, Ms. Techi, had allowed them to use the art room throughout the summer to work. Lee already liked her a lot.

After about a half hour of cleaning the art room completely, Lee decided he was done. He grabbed his dark green jacket that matched his shorts, and ran out of the building happily. He liked the way his picture turned out. It was dark outside as he jogged down the sidewalk. It was now 8:04pm on his watch. Cleaning every inch of the art room took away some time. His parents wouldn't mind though.

Yes, his mother and father, Miyako and Akio were his loving parents. (A/N) They'd do anything for their son, and they gave him almost anything he wanted. Both his parents were police officers and have caught criminals together. His father tried to give Lee tips on how to be a cop for when he was older. Akio had already planned for Lee that he would become a police officer too. Lee didn't like the idea completely, but he never complained since he was still young. His mother had told him to find himself a girlfriend, however his father thought it would be better if he waited until he was finished with college. Lee never really thought of it even though he thought his friend named Sakura was cute.

He felt a drip of something cold hit the tip of his nose. He stopped and looked up, seeing the sky was darker than normal. Then the cool rain started to spray down on the city. He sighed. He knew some point at night it would rain, he just wish he was home before it started. He started to run the rest of the way home trying to beat the moment when every inch of his body would be soaked.

After another ten minutes of running, which would normally be 20 minutes of walking, he finally made it home. Unfortunately, he was soaked to the bone. He took off his grey sandals and dripping jacket, hanging it on the rack. He looked at his watch again, it was 8:15pm now. He glanced up at the noise of footsteps and saw his mother running over to hug him.

"Welcome back Lee- oh my! You're completely drenched!" she said pulling at his soaked tank top that was half see through now.

"Sorry mom, it started to rain as I was coming home." Lee apologized with a small smile. He knew his mother wasn't mad, she was just worried about him catching a cold.

"Well, go take a nice warm bath and get ready for bed. You're uncle Gai is coming over tomorrow for breakfast," she smiled and kissed Lee's forehead. His eyes lit up and he ran upstairs to his room to take his bath. His Uncle Gai was his father's brother. He was always energetic and cheerful, always making the people around him smile. Lee had gotten inspiration from his Uncle to do just the same. Always make people smile. However that wasn't the only thing Uncle Gai had taught him. He trained Lee on the weekends to stay in shape. Every morning at 9am, they would go to the gym to work out until 2pm. That explains how Lee was so fit. He loved his Uncle and his parents. He was so happy with his life right now.

He finished his bath after 15 minutes and dressed into his pajamas. The bright green color could be seen through the dark. He jumped into bed pulled the covers over, excited to fall asleep so the morning would come faster. He closed his eyes and happily drifted off.

~Outside His Window~

The man scribbled a few words down in his mini notebook as he sat on a tree branch. He sighed and closed the book looking back at the first page of scribbled words that only he could read.

'_Name: Lee Rock'_

'_Age: 15'_

'_Born: November 27__th__'_

'_Parents: Akio/Miyako'_

'_School: Konoha High School'_

That's all he had on his first page. He has much information on the unsuspecting teenager. He stuffed the notebook into his pocket and took off without making a noise.

**[(A/N) In this story, I made Lee's parents. No one really knows who his real parents are so I made some up for this story.]**


	2. Uncomfortable

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: Uncomfortable<span>_

Mrs. Rock had suggested for her son to go shopping for new school supplies. School was only three days away and Lee hadn't yet gone out for supplies. He needed new notebooks, pencils, pens, binders, dividers and even a new backpack. He always carried all his books with him so he never forgot anything. His mother gave him 150 dollars to go by good, long lasting supplies and make sure to keep the receipt. Lee promised he'd bring home change and what he needed for this year.

Lee ran out the door in nice fitting dark blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt that said 'Share the Youth' on it. He made it to the mall in 30 minutes and was out of breath. He walked first into a clothing store where he knew there were backpacks for sale. If he bought the backpack first, he could buy the rest of the stuff and put it right in his bag.

Ten minutes later, he found the perfect backpack. It had many pouches and the main colors were a pale green, a dark green and a little white. He went over to another store in search for the smaller supplies. He stepped into a supplies store called 'Staples' and looked around. It was packed with supplies for school since it was starting so shortly. Lee smiled, this would be easy. He quickly went around searching for strong binders to hold all the paper he'd be putting in them. Next he searched for thick notebooks with small spacing so he'd be able to write more on it. After he found the pencils, pens, dividers and extra paper. He had about 9 bags as he walked out of the store. Happily walking over to a bench, he sat down to organize his stuff. He put the notebooks into the binders with the extra paper and dividers. He stuffed the pencils and pens into the zipping side pockets and then stuffed the plastic bags into the trash can besides the bench. He was sure to keep the receipts in his front pockets. He almost giggled and pulled the slightly heavy bag on his back. He knew it'd become a lot heavier during the school year. He looked at the watch on his wrist as he started to walk down the hall of the mall. It showed 2:34pm. Lee was shocked. He spent more time finding the stuff then he thought he would. He had left the house at an early 7:00am. He shrugged it off; at least he got the stuff.

His pocket started to vibrate and a song started to play. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, it said his mother was calling. "Yes mom?" he answered as he walked.

"Lee, if you're hands aren't too full, could you go over to the hospital and pick up your fathers medicine? He had another panic attack." She sighed. Lee chocked back a chuckle.

"Sure mom, though I might get home late since that's farther than the mall." He smiled through the phone.

"Alright, be careful dear, good bye." She chirped and clicked off the phone. Lee stuffed the phone in his pocket again. Now on his way to the hospital which was a few miles behind the mall.

Lee was walking home and was exhausted. He had decided to run to the hospital trying to make the trip quicker. When he got there the nurses had messed up his father's medicine with another patients causing Lee to wait another 2 hours. By then it was just about 5pm. As he was leaving the building, a mental patient that had gotten loose attacked Lee, screaming that Lee was the one who 'peanut buttered his aroma.' That's how Lee knew he was mental and crazy. Prying the man off Lee, apologizing and bandaging Lee's few cuts caused the clock to move to a little past 7pm.

He sighed. He still carried his school stuff in his backpack which was on his back. His father's medicine was in there too. His mother had called around 4pm asking where he was and Lee explained. Now it would take Lee another hour or so to get home in the dark and with little energy.

Lee then heard footsteps and looked behind himself defensively. No one was there. He was pretty sure he heard someone. He felt uncomfortable now. He started to walk again paying close attention to his surroundings. He knew the mall was only another mile from where he was. If he could get there, he could ask a police officer to take him home. He didn't want to bug his parents to come out this far and get him.

He heard the feet again and turned around quicker. Still no one was there. Lee sighed; now he thought he was going mental. There was a sudden pain in his stomach and the feeling of the breath being knocked out of him. He coughed some and tried to find the air he desperately needed. He felt someone grab his chin and force his head up in the air and pin both his hands above his head. He squirmed under his attacker trying desperately to get free. He tried to kick the man but even so, that didn't get the guy off. Normally it would but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get him off.

"S-stop…" he choked out. He heard a dark chuckle and something graze over the crock of his neck. His eyes started to well up in tears, the feeling of being utterly powerless was one thing that hurt his pride, the other was knowing he was about to be raped.

He felt something sharp dig into his neck and it felt like the man was sucking the life out of him. The pain was highly unbearable but he was unable to scream with the man's hand on his throat. He felt himself getting dizzy, things starting to get even darker. He felt the guy drop him to the cold ground and heard the feet stand up. Lee's eyes were slightly parted and slowly gazed up at the man. The one thing that was glued to his mind was the 'love' tattoo on the left side of the man's forehead. Then everything disappeared.


	3. Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Secrets<em>

Lee felt something wet on his face, something wet and warm. As he struggled to open his eyes they felt like they were glued shut. Finally breaking open, the sun rays poured into his eyes making him close them again. Then he felt the wet and warm thing again on his face. Using his hand to block out the sun, he re-opened his eyes to see a stray dog licking his face. "Oh…" he sighed relieved. He groaned as he stood up, feeling a bolt of pain run down his spine from last nights fight. Well, not really a fight since he was powerless. He reviewed the even in his mind, the 'love' tattoo was the clearest thing he remembered about his attacker. He also remembered light aqua eyes that had back rings surrounding his eyes. This brought up the image of the man not having eyebrows. Lee was surprised of how much he remembered now than when he was attacked.

When Lee was finally on his feet and steady, he ran his fingers over the side of his neck, he felt two small holes in his neck that must've been healing. It seems his own skin was already creating new cells in the empty space. 'So it was true…I was attacked by a vampire…' Lee thought in horror. He never thought something this horrible would happen to him. He now tried to remember all he knew about vampires.

One of that thoughts was that when vampires bite their pray, they suck all the blood out of the victim. So why wasn't Lee dead right now? Lee wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He looked down the alleyway seeing his fully loaded backpack with his school supplies and his fathers medicine. He smiled, glad that no one took his stuff while he was unconscious. He pulled out his cell phone from the backpack. His eyes widened. He had 27 missed calls from his mother and father. He should've know, they must be worried sick about him, since he never came home.

He threw his backpack over one shoulder and started to run for home while dialing his house number. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain how he got attacked by a vampire but he hand the run home to think about it.

~~Time skip~~

By the time Lee got to his house, it was now 9:49am. He saw his mother and father waiting outside and when Lee was in sight, they ran to hug him. Lee hugged back just as tight as they did.

"Lee! Oh Lee Thank God you are okay! What happened Lee!" His mother smothered him in question. He took in a big but quiet breath, here comes the lie.

"I was attacked by a man, however he ran off after I beat him into a garbage can. He ran off and I guess I just passed out from exhaustion," he spoke as his mother held him close, his father had let go before he spoke.

Okay, so it wasn't All a lie. He WAS attacked by a man but he didn't beat the man into a garbage can. And he technically did pass out but from blood loss, not exhaustion. The look on both his fathers and mothers face said they believed him which Lee was grateful for.

"Come inside Lee, I'll make you breakfast and we'll find the man who attacked you!" she said guiding Lee to the house with her husband behind them. Lee tried his best to make sure neither of his parents saw the side of his neck with the holes. He didn't want more questions than he could answer.

~~Time skip of 2 Hours~~

Lee moaned in pleasure, it's been a long time since he has felt so good. Every inch of his body felt like it was being massaged by the softest hands. He smiled softly as his face flushed some more.

He reached over to grab his mug of hot chocolate as he sat in his family's jacuzzi. (A/N: XD ) After answering some more questions from his parents, his mother helped him set up the jacuzzi and make him her delicious hot chocolate. Sometimes it was Really nice to be pampered.

He pulled himself out of the warmth and wrapped his towel around his waist. He didn't want to get out but he had promised Naruto a few days before he'd help him with his summer math assignment. He turned off the jacuzzi and finished his hot chocolate as he walked to his room. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a faded green t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket and walked downstairs to the front door when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait Lee!" his mother cried out. She pulled a small device from her pocket and pushed it into Lee's pants pocket and clipped it to his pants.

"What's that Mother?" he asked curious. His mother smiled slightly but sadly. "I don't want another incident like last nights to happen again. It's a tracking device so your father and I always know where you are." Lee choked back a sigh and nodded. He didn't really like the idea but he knew they were worried. After his mother smothered him in kisses and hugs, he finally got out of the house and went to Naruto's.

The man groaned in his car after he set his binoculars down in his lap. Lee's mother was going to be a real pain in the neck. Now his pray was being tracked everywhere. He sighed. He could easily break the device but then his parents would be notified and go to the last place Lee was at. He started up his 2011 Nissan Coupe car and speeded to his prey's destination while brainstorming. He finally came to a decision. He'd just have to kidnap the boy to keep his blood to himself. Especially, before others come into the area.


	4. Gone

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Gone<em>

Lee was starting to get annoyed with his mother. She called him every hour on the hour when he was out helping Naruto. This made Naruto get distracted easily and he couldn't afford that. Out of all the subjects, Naruto had the worst time with math. He sighed as he closed his cell phone after the 19th conversation with his mother.

"I guess I should leave Naruto, my mother wants me home before dark." Lee sighed since it was only 5:39pm and it didn't get start to get dark out until 7pm.

"Alright bushy brows! Maybe you could come over tomorrow too to help me." Naruto grinned. Lee nodded in agreement. "Cya bushy brows!" Naruto yelled as Lee left his house.

Lee sighed as he walked down the street. There were not many people around and only a few cars drove by. Many people got out of work at 6pm-7pm in this area of town. Being observant as he was, he saw a fancy car parked up ahead and it looked empty. He stopped next to the car and looked over it. It was a brand new car that was highly expensive. Whoever owned it must've had a whole lot of money.

He heard a click and saw the car unlock, following a voice from behind him. "I see you like my car…" said a gruff voice. Lee spun around and looked up at the man. The guy was only a little bit taller than him but had a little bit of a smaller build than him.

"um..yeah! I know it's one of the new editions and I didn't—" Lee froze as he saw the horrible situation he was in. His eyes glued to the 'love' tattoo on the guy's forehead. This guy was his attacker! This guy was the vampire!

"Come with me," the redhead growled as he could see the fear growing in his prey's eyes. Before Lee was able to run, the vampire locked one of his arms around Lee's waist and the other around his neck. He pulled the back of his car door open with his hand around the boys waist and threw him into the car. Lee couldn't react due to the throbbing pain in his head. The mans throw caused his head to smash against the glass of the window, but it did not break. His head started spinning as he heard an engine start. He opened his eyes and saw the car was moving.

"Wait! Wait! No!" Lee yelled as he tried to open one of the doors to jump out. When he couldn't open that, he tried to smash the window, which also ended in a failure.

"If you don't _shut up _and stay still I'm going to bite you so hard even your grandchildren will feel the pain.." the redhead growled, becoming irritated with the high schooler. Lee's eyes widened and he stopped moving and yelling. He wasn't sure there was anything he could do…except..

He almost jumped out of his seat when he remembered the tracking device in his pocket. He reached inside it to pull it out but found nothing. His eyes grew in fear. '_O-oh no! D-did I lose it!_' he thought nervously.

"If you're looking for that stupid tracking device of yours, you can forget it about that. I left it at your friends house." He smirked, able to feel the panic in the backseat.

'_This is not good! This is not good!'_ Lee thought panicking in his head, his face filled to the brim with fright. "Wh-who are you?" Lee questioned.

"You'll know me soon enough, for now it's time for you to sleep" he said pulling something out of his pocket and then pressing a button on the side of his door. All of a sudden, a glass berrier started to rise between the front seats and back. Lee gulped as he saw the man throw a small, metal ball in back with him. He heard it making a hissing sound and the small space he was trapped in fill with a purple smoke. He didn't have time to try to hold his breath before it infected his system. He started to feel drowsy. Then he just fell on the seat, out like a light.

The kidnapper smiled to himself able he was able to capture the boy. His parents were probably already looking for him now. Lucky for him they'll never find the boy or his kidnapper.


	5. Obey

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – Obey<em>

He was waking up now, not know where he was, what just happened, why it happened; he knew nothing. He got up the smallest bit of energy to pull his eyes open a crack. Wherever he was, he saw light. He took in a breath through his nostrils, the air was clean, and it smelled like febreze. He started to wonder with his foggy mind if the kidnapping was all just a bad dream. He blinked, forcing his eyes to slowly open completely. He saw a plain, white ceiling. Next he noticed he was in a rather comfortable bed, with an open window beside him. The sun gently soaked into a thin blanket that covered him and kept him warm. Lee thought for a moment. No room in His house had a white ceiling, nor were any of the beds next to the windows. Just as he was about to go against gravity to sit up, he heard his attackers voice.

"You shouldn't try to get up quite yet, the smoke hasn't worn off," the redhead said. Lee turned his head to the side looking for the man. He saw right next to the bed was a small tan colored nightstand with one draw and a lamp on it. A foot or two away was a ceaser made dresser with beautiful carvings on it. His eyes continued to scan the room. There were two doors at the other end of the room, one was straight across from the window, another was on the side of the wall beside the dresser. Moving his eyes again, he finally saw the redhead. The attacker was sitting at a dark wooden desk with two drawers and a few shelves on top with clutter in them. Then he witnessed the redhead turn to look at him with a glare.

"Wh-why have you…taken me?..Where am i? Who are you?" Lee questioned while holding back more questions. He wanted to know the basics first. The redhead turned back to whatever had interested him on his desk.

"I have taken you to take you. You are here. I'm you're new master, Gaara Sabaku." He said simply, not trying to go into detail. Lee growled softly, that was too blunt.

"I demand a real answer!" Lee yelled at the man named Gaara. Even though Lee wasn't too fond of his kidnapper, he liked the guys name. It wasn't a common name at all, and he liked the way it sounded. As Lee was about to yell something similar since the redhead decided not to answer, he felt something rough at his neck. Lee blinked, Gaara had straddled him with both hands around his throat. Now Lee was nervous.

"Listen," Gaara snarled through his teeth. "You will be staying here with me. You do not have a choice. You are here, in my house, in my territory and you will not be leaving. You will only call me 'master' for if I hear any other kind of honorific used towards me, you will be in crippling pain." Gaara had been staring Lee dead in the eye the whole time he spoke. Lee knew he was in a terrible situation and he couldn't get out. He noticed his masters nose twitch as he un-straddled Lee.

"The smoke has worn off, you should be able to move again." He said walking back over to his desk. Lee shook his head like a dog and sat up slowly in his bed. He stared at Gaara for a minute before moving onto his feet to stretch.

"So…you are a vampire?" Lee asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He didn't know why he asked it, he knew the man was. He heard a frustrated sigh from Gaara and watched him get back on his feet.

"Sit down" he hissed and Lee obeyed, sitting back down on the bed. He wanted to fight back but he knew he would not win. Gaara walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I will only speak everything once, so listen carefully." Lee nodded. Gaara took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I drink blood, kill humans and animals, but I don't burn in the sun, nor do I 'glitter'." Gaara shuddered just saying the word. "People in town know me, I know them but they do not know what I am, which means you must keep your mouth glued shut." He emphasized the 'glued' part. "I cannot change into a bat, I do not sleep in a coffin, I don't wear long, black capes or have a 'vampire laugh' as you dumbass humans say." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Any questions?" Gaara asked with no emotion.

"None that I can think of at the moment," Lee replied. Just a second after his reply, his stomach roared in hungry. Lee could feel the grumbled in his stomach, making his face turn a light pink from embarrassment. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. Lee looked up at Gaara with a little hope in his eyes for an answer to his unrelevant question.

"Do you have any food?" Lee questioned. Gaara growled, making Lee's eyes widen slightly.

"First, you better start remembering to add 'master' when you speak to me, and second, speak to me as a slave would to his master because that's what you'll be." Gaara snarled. "Try again."

Lee gulped softly and thought for a minute for the right words. "M-may I have some food, master?"

"No." Gaara said it so flatly, so emotionlessly. Lee gaped, he wasn't allowed to eat?

"Wh-why?—master" he quickly added the 'master' part.

"Another thing, do not question me. You are only allowed to speak if I speak to you. But to answer your question, it's because you had questioned me wrong before you fixed it." Gaara said with his normal glare. Lee closed his mouth and frowned. He wanted to ask if that applied for the whole day, or week or just an hour but he didn't want to get hurt again. His master was strong from what little has happened between them.

Gaara sighed. "Now I want you to go scrub the floors in every room. The closet is out this door, turn left, last door on the right, just before the stairs. If you can't find it you're more stupid than you look." Said the kidnapper and left the room. Lee let out a depressed sigh. If he knew anything about this situation right now, he knew he'd probably be here a while, so he might as well stay as unharmed as possible. He rose to his feet and set out to find the closet and start his work.


	6. Sweet but Sour

**_Chapter 6 – Sweet but Sour_**

A/N: I just wanted to clear up a few things. In this story, they have their shippuden looks, not pre-shippuden. So both Gaara and Lee are taller and stronger. Also, the vampire part is not going to be like the Twilight story. Just telling you now in case you've stopped reading due to that. Any other questions I'd be happy to answer, just ask in the review section. Thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it!

PS: this is the longest chapter so far!

* * *

><p>Lee groaned as his knee's ached on the floor. He dropped the wet, floor brush into the bucket beside him. The water inside it was dirty and needed to be poured out and cleaned. Lee just finished cleaning the hallway in his master's giant house, which meant he was done cleaning all the floors. He always saved the hallways for last since he walked through them after every room he cleaned. He picked up the handle on the bucket and carried it to the bath tub to dump out.<p>

Lee's mind raced as he took each step closer to the bathroom. Gaara has kept him trapped here for a month and a half now and didn't allow him out of the house. Lee knew school had started and it was driving him crazy not to go. He missed his friends and his family greatly, and he was upset that his parents still haven't found him. He almost wanted to cry, especially since Gaara was still harsh on him.

He couldn't understand why Gaara was so cruel. He always told Lee to 'clean this and clean that.' If Lee did something wrong like break one of Gaara's fine china dishes, he'd get a nice punch in the gut. However, Lee did notice that Gaara was talking to him more than he did before. Lee was able to reply to a few of Gaara's sentences without getting hurt, as long as they were short replies.

Lee dumped the dirty water down the bath tub drain slowly so it wouldn't splat and he'd have to clean the tub. After cleaning out the bucket and floor brush, he stuffed the cleaning supplies back into the closet. He decided to go look for his master to see if there was anything else he had to do before he could just relax in his room.

Yes, Lee had gotten his own room. It was an old guests room that had never been used, however it was pretty small for a guests room. The room was a faded grey color with a dark red rug that spread from wall to wall. Lee really wanted to redecorate the room so it was more bright and lively, however Gaara said if he tried anything like that he'd tie him down and suck his blood so slowly it'd feel like a knife was cutting open his stomach forever. Lee didn't dare bring up the idea again.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around; it was empty and creepily silent. He sighed and decided to check the living room. He saw the redhead with his feet up on the coffee table, lying back on the couch watching a horror movie with boredom in his eyes. Lee wasn't a fan of horror movies, so it confused him a little that Gaara wasn't affected at all by the movies.

"Master…" Lee said softly, as he has learned to not to speak loud like he use to. Light aqua eyes slowly looked over to him, with their natural glare. Lee disliked being under that constant glare, it always made him want to soften those eyes. "Umm…I was just wondering..if there was anything else you needed me to do.." he said while his fingers fiddled with the hem of his dirty, grey shirt. Since Gaara didn't go back to get any of his own clothes, Lee was forced to wear Gaara's old, ripped ones.

Gaara's eyes glared back to the movie he was watching. "Come over here and kneel in front of me. I'm hungry for some better blood," He said in a bored tone. Lee's eyes widened in shock. He remembered Gaara said he was keeping him for his blood, but when Gaara hadn't bitten him for the first week, he thought maybe he was waiting until he was dead of the work he's been doing.

Lee knew it was futile to try to run, but he did it anyways. Images of the pain that overcame him that first day he was bit, he didn't want to go through that again. Before he could even make it out of the living room, he felt two strong arms. His left arm locked around his waist, capturing both his arms in the process, the other wrapped around his neck with his fingers locking into his hair to pull his head to the left. Lee winced in pain but didn't let out a groan. His hold was really tight, as was the pulling on his hair. He could feel the vampire's breath going down the right side of his exposed neck making his heart rate speed up.

"Listen..." Gaara growled. "I've resisted from biting you for almost two months now so your blood could be full and fresh again. Remember the reason I captured you." He growled into Lee's ear. Lee fought back the tears on the edges of his eyes. "Please….please let me go! It hurt too much that time…there has to be another way…" Lee begged wishing he could at least squirm in the man's arms. Gaara's fangs grazed over the crook of his neck, where his first bite was. The two holes had long ago turned into scars, but can be easily pierced by the fangs once more. Lee shuddered at the feeling of the fangs. He wasn't sure why but he liked the feeling a little. Lee was forced to wait another minute, wondering when his master was going to bite him. He cracked an eye open to see that he wasn't being held anymore. He turned around and his master was gone.

"ah-hem!" Lee heard Gaara clear his throat and turned around to see Gaara standing there with a rather large needle in his fingers and a large tube after the sharp needle. The tube was as long as his forearm and was about the same circumference as it too. Lee gulped nervously and before he could ask, Gaara spoke.

"If you fill this tube with your blood, it'll be half of what I'd normally drink out of you." Lee's mouth gaped open a little, it seemed like he'd lose so much blood, let alone two of those. "You'll probably pass out after you fill this, but even so I'll take the rest of what I need through the needle." Lee was in a little shock, from a few things actually. The main thing that shocked him was that Gaara sounded a little caring and was trying to help avoid biting him. "Now either you stick it in your arm or I will," Gaara finished thrusting the needle and tube into Lee's hands.

Lee looked at the blood sucker in his hands. He glanced back up at Gaara who was waiting impatiently for his food. Lee sighed softly and stuck the sharp needle into his arm. He didn't even have to do anything before it started to suck his blood away. He watched the tube in his hand fill with the red liquid. He felt his legs weaken, letting the rest of his body surrender to gravity. Before he could feel the hard wood floor on his face, he felt his cheek touch a cold but soft surface. Lee's blurry eyes tried to look up at the object but were unable to before he passed out.

Gaara couldn't even let out his annoyed sighed because the blood smelled too great. In instant speed, he was able to pick up Lee and the blood container and set them both on the couch. After a few more seconds the container was full. He pulled out the needle and quickly set it on the coffee table and sank his teeth into the container, drinking the blood. Gaara felt like he was in heaven, the blood was amazing as it sooth his sore throat. The second there wasn't another drop of blood in the container, he ripped it away from his teeth and re attached the needle and a new container he got as fast as he could. He watched the blood poor into it, driving him mad that the younger male wouldn't take the pain like a man to let Gaara bite his neck.

Gaara knew he'd be able to bite the boy easily, but he decided not to do it as a reward to Lee. Ever since Gaara captured him, he hasn't tried to escape, he hasn't disobeyed him and he's made Gaara's house sparkle. He has always called Gaara master, like he told him to, and he never complained like others would have done. Gaara thought maybe it was because he knew the consequences. He really had no idea why but he was glad the kid listened.

After the second container finally filled, he drank the blood immediately. Finally, Gaara was full with good, delicious blood. He threw the needle and bitten containers into the little garbage under the side table by the couch. He looked down at the unconscious boy on his couch and looked at the hole the needle left. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a band-aid to stick it over the hole. He knew the kid would be weak afterwards and would want his kind of food so he'd have to go out to the store later. He picked Lee up into his arms and walked gently upstairs to Lee's bedroom. He set him down in his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

Gaara stared at him for another minute. He didn't care about the boy but something was off, Gaara didn't feel right. He sighed and walked out of Lee's room, closing the door behind him. He walked to his own room to try to sort out the problems in his head.


	7. Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORY/CONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had my birthday on the 4th of May, a party the 7th, i was sick between the 8th and 12th, went to a funeral on the 14th, and I've been studying to go get my permit this week. Also just school work can interfere. Also, I'm not to happy with this chapter. I think the next one will be better though. I plan for more to happen in it! Thanks for reading this far!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 - Confusion<em>

~1 Week Later~

Lee had finally got all the blood back into his system. He felt terribly week for the first two days but still did his work. At the moment, he was spraying a cleaner on a window. As he used his rag to spread the cleaner around, his eyes caught focus on a squirrel eating a nut at the bottom of a tree. He smiled gently as he watched the cute creature. He always did like squirrels and they seemed to like him. He replayed a moment when he was a child that he was sitting by a hidden pond in the woods. He had failed a test for the first time and he was highly disappointed in himself. He felt something crawl on top of his feet, making his head snap up to see what it was. There was a innocent squirrel just sitting on his feet with upset eyes. It crawled up onto his shoulder and nuzzled into his cheek, causing Lee to giggle with joy. Every since that short moment, he had an odd bond with squirrels. He actually felt something on his shoulder and he thought it was a squirrel until he looked to realize there was hairless skin.

Gaara had rested his hand on Lee's shoulder. No, he didn't squeeze it or pull back on Lee, he just rested it. "Why have you stopped?" he questioned. Lee looked confused and looked at his hand on the window. Apparently, he stopped cleaning the window after he saw the squirrel. Gaara looked passed Lee and saw the animal in the grass. "That thing stopped you from cleaning?" he questioned.

"W-well, yes…" Lee said with a faint blush from embarrassment. Gaara groaned with irritation.

"Get back to work." He growled walking over to the couch with a thick book under his armpit. Lee sighed softly and continued to clean the window.

Gaara couldn't focus well on his book. He still hadn't figured out why he was trying to be nicer to the boy. He liked the color spring green, he's too energetic, his hair is stupid looking and he talks weird. Gaara growled in anger and threw the book at the wall and gripped his hair tightly. What was the boy doing to him?

"Master!" Gaara's eyes shot up to see the bowl-headed boy looking down worried at him. "Are you okay?" the boy questioned. Gaara glared back down at the floor, his fingers still gripping his own hair.

"Go get me some aspirin and water, Now!" he hissed and he could feel the breeze Lee left as he ran. Aspirin was the only thing he could think of that might help his conflicted and confused head. In less than a minute, his slave was back with the items he requested. Gaara quickly gulped down the pills in the water and sighed afterwards. Lee still looked worried.

"Is everything okay, Master?" he asked putting a hand on Gaara's forehead to see if he was possibly sick. Lee was in shock when he felt the position change. Lee was now lying on his stomach on the couch and Gaara had straddled his back.

"What is wrong with you?.." Gaara mumbled but Lee still was able to make out the words. He felt his master pull back on his hair, making his neck stretch out and his face twitch in pain. He opened his eyes in shock as he felt two sharp objects glide down his neck, from his ear to the crook. He gripped the couch preparing for the unbearable pain to hit him.

It never came…right?


	8. Monster

**[Sorry it's been a LONG time guys! Too much to explain but life had gotten in the way and I had lose my muse for a while, but now I've gotten back into the game! :D So, let's continue! ]**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! STORYCONCEPT WAS CREATED FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 - Monster<em>

Lee cracked open his tired eyes, groaning as the sun irritated them, but he forced them to open. He looked around- he was in his bedroom of Gaara's place like normal, or the normal he had to get use too. He sat up, his lower back feeling a little sore along with his neck, his hand instinctively going to his neck to comfort it first. A portion of the skin felt a little rough there, about...the same place Gaara first bit him. Panic grew in his eyes before he leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He actually didn't know how to respond to the mark on his neck, this was something brand new.

Gaara sat in the living room reading his favorite book for the 128th time, he really needed to find some new reading material that interested him. He knew every sentence by heart and didn't even need to read the book to know all the lines in sequence. His ears heard the thumping down the stairs, knowing the slave had finally woken up. He continued to 'read' his story when the teenager stepped into the doorway, huffing lightly and glaring at the vampire.

"Y-you gave me a hickey!" was the first thing Lee yelped out, with a little bit of regret. Though now that he started, he couldn't stop. "You were suppose to bite my neck and suck the life out of me but you gave me a hickey instead?! How did I even pass out from such a thing? Why did you do-" Lee was halted when the redhead shoved him against the living room wall, his knee between Lee's legs and pushing up against his crotch to lift him off the ground an inch. Gaara's right hand held him in place by pushing against his collar bone, Lee wasn't going to get away with that.

"This is too bad, you've been doing good for the time being," Gaara sighed, sounding disappointed but the hard, cold glare made it hard for Lee to focus on that. "Have you forgotten the rules you've been obeying so well? Not to talk back unless being spoken too, not to raise your voice to me, remember those?" The redhead hissed, noting the slight nod of the slave's head. "You'll be punished for that, but to answer _one_ of your ridiculous questions you passed out because I'm not human. You already know I can do things you cannot. For instance I do not need to drink your blood to make you pass out, I can simply stop the flow with a couple misdirected sucks on your veins. Do not confuse it." Gaara then dropped the raven haired boy and started walking upstairs, Lee glancing up to see him go. The vampire was no mind reader but he knew what Lee was thinking, "I'm going to find the proper punishment for you, wait there."

Lee sat on the floor, back against the wall staring out the living room where the vampire had walked off. Lee gulped silently, nervous of what Gaara was thinking to do to him, mentally cursing himself for even saying something! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He could feel his insides shaking with nervousness, Gaara's hurt him for smaller things than this! He gasped silently when he heard footsteps on the stairs again, freezing up as the vampire walked back in the living room and stood in front of him, a smooth paddle in his hand. This was going to be bad, he just knew it.

Lee yelped again when the hard wood came down on his bare ass cheeks. With tears threatening to break from his squeezed shut eyes, hit bit his bottom lip attempting to keep from crying out loud again. Gaara really was merciless. His lips broke apart again to let out another cry as another smack came down, and that was to be followed by the last nine others. Gaara sat on the edge of the couch with the raven held over his legs, only needing one hand to keep him down. Previously the other hand had pulled his bright green pants down off his ass and started using the paddle on it. Gaara gave a hard one hundred hits to the sensitive skin, deeming by the bright red cheeks, that was now enough of that. He threw the paddle aside and pulled his pants back over his ass, not the least bit caring, and easily threw the boy on the couch besides him. Lee turned on his stomach to keep from being on his raw butt, wishing he had ice right about now. The redhead stood and left the boy to fend for himself for the night. The raven listened as footsteps walked upstairs before allowing tears to pour from his large eyes.

That was horrible, when he still lived his own life he never had to suffer anything like that. His parents always treated him like a prince since he was their only child, which he also learned they had a hard time conceiving him. He missed his mom and dad, they were probably worried sick for this whole time. Lee actually lost track of how long he's been missing- been trapped with Gaara. He missed his friends, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, everyone! He missed his old life greatly! He weeped into the couch under him, no thought of attempting to drag himself to his room, he didn't care. He wanted to go home and see everyone again, but he was trapped with this monster!

Gaara stood beside the arch that lead into the living room, leaning against the wall, listening to the teenager weep. He deserved this, he disobeyed him. Even with the cruel sense of Gaara speaking to him in such a way, there was a part of Gaara that was yelling at him on the defense. He did nothing wrong! You've been so cruel to him this whole time! You remember what that paddling was like! You remember how much you hated being trapped at home! Stop being your father!

That part...that one part struck him like a knife. The good sense got to him, making him realize something he never saw before. He stepped over once, standing now in the doorway of the living room watching the raven whimper into the sofa as he was loosing consciousness. Now, the redhead could see himself in Lee, he realized he did the same thing to Lee that he had suffered. He saw how miserable it was from this angel now, a different perspective. As Lee's whimpers turned into silent sleep, Gaara walked over to him, standing beside the couch and brushing the hair from his face, seeing soaked cheeks and his red nose.

_'What the hell have I become?' _Gaara mentally asked himself.


End file.
